1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for controlling a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) access point of a user equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile communication systems have gradually expanded their services from voice services to high speed data services.
Traffic of a mobile communication network may be handled using a Wireless LAN (WLAN). Accordingly, a method of selecting a WLAN Access Point (AP) of a User Equipment (UE) is required.
Selection of the WLAN AP may correspond to an Interworking WLAN (I-WLAN) based on setting information of a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM). Alternatively, selection of the WLAN AP may be based on information on managed objects received from an Access Network Discovery Service Function (ANDSF) server in the mobile communication network. As another alternative, selection of the WLAN AP may correspond to a hot spot solution based on information received through a query to the WLAN AP.
However, these alternatives may not satisfy demands of an operator, or related polices may be conflicted in a UE supporting all the three alternatives.